A New Day
by Shado-chan
Summary: Working Title! This is my first Sonic fanfic! Please read and review!
1. The First Encounter

"Where's that DANG fourth Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow was at the abanoned castle of Soleanna with Rogue, searching for Chaos Emeralds. "C'mon Shadow, it's not that bad." Rogue said. "One of us will find it soon."

"You would be angry too if you were searching for it for a week," Shadow retorted. "All i'm saying is you should stop being so pessimistic. . ."

"Hey Shadow." Silver appeared a few feet behind Shadow, Blaze beside him.

Shadow flinched a bit. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I heard you were searching for Chaos Emeralds, and we've got two." Silver pulled out the silver Chaos Emerald; Blaze pulled out the red one.

Shadow's eyes widened. "Give me that!" He ran up to Silver and attempted to grab the emerald. Silver stuck out his other hand and stopped Shadow, holding the Chaos Emerald away from him. "You have to race me first!" he taunted.

Shadow jumped back and crossed his arms. "No," he said sternly.

"Hmm," Silver mused. "How about winner gets _both _Chaos Emeralds?" "Oh you're on!"

"First things first!" Silver exclaimed. "You can't use Chaos Control! We race from here to the end of the palace and back."

"And this proves what?"

"It proves who's better between us! Okay Blaze, you and Rogue keep time."

Blaze nodded. Silver walked up to where Shadow was, tossing Blaze the Chaos Emerald. "Ready?" She asked.

Both Hedgehogs nodded. "Go!" The hedgies both sped off superfast in the direction of the interior of the castle. Shadow was in the lead. Silver was running as fast as he could. He jumped up and started flying really fast, obviously getting ahead of Shadow.

Shadow ran faster. Soon they were tied neck-and-neck. Silver put on a burst of speed as he neared the research room. His eyes widened. Shadow heard a crash. Smirking, he put on another burst of speed. He came to the research room and was knocked aside, crashing into a pile of crates. He looked up and saw Eggman's robots all around the room, making their way to Silver and him. Shadow teleported out of the way and behind a pack of robots, jumping up and punching, kicking, and smashing the robots, althow he got a few scratches himself. Silver was on the other side of the room, smashing robots with his (awesome) physic powers.

Soon all the robots were destroyed, and both Shadow and Silver were panting. "I blame you for this," Shadow growled. "You made me give up my Chaos Emerald for a stupid-huff-race, and now look what happens!"

"Not-huff-my fault!" Silver retorted. "How should I know Eggman was-" "Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman's voice rang out into the room, from the hallway in front of them.

Then Eggman came flying in on his hovercraft, both Blaze and Rogue in claw-gripper (things) extending from the base. Both Shadow's & Silver's eyes widened at the sight.

Shadow growled. Silver stood up fully and shouted, "Let them go Eggman!" Eggman laughed hysterically again. "You really think I would, even if you asked nicely?" "Oh so it's a fight you want?" Shadow taunted, also standing up. "My pleasure." He teleported behind Eggman's craft, slightly into the hallway. Silver flew up straight towards Eggman. Eggman quickly pressed two buttons on his hovercraft, and two things happened at once. Missle-rockets launched themselves at Silver, and a whole bunch of robots surrounded Shadow. Silver was blown back and was knocked out; Shadow started to fight the robots. "Shadow!" Rogue tossed him the Cyan Emerald and he caught it. "Finally," Shadow said. "Chaos Spear!" He launched a Chaos Spear at a couple of robots, and they exploded. He did that again and again, but more robots had kept comming. They soon overwhelmed Shadow and eventually knocked him out. Eggman flung Blaze and Rogue into the hallway, grabbing the two fainted hedgies, and flew away to his base; taking the four Chaos Emeralds with him (Shadow and Rogue both had a Chaos Emerald too).

To be continued...


	2. Trapped!

"Damn it!" Shadow hissed under his breath. "Once I get out of here, Eggman's gonna pay!"

He struggled against the chains that were holding him, gritting his teeth. "This is stupid," he growled to himself. "I should be able to teleport out of here, but I can't sense a Chaos Emerald anywhere..."

He was in a dark room, imprisoned in a large glass tube-like container. Chains were connected to his arms and legs from the ceiling and floor, suspending him in midair. There were no lights whatsoever, but Shadow could sense Silver next to him, in an identical prison, also struggling to get out.

A few seconds later, a sliding door opened on the other side of the room, and the form of Dr. Eggman appeared. Some lights came on overhead, illuminating the room and making Shadow flinch at the sudden brightness.

It looked more like a passageway instead of a room now.

Silver was the first to speak. "What do you want with us Eggman?" he yelled. Eggman laughed hysterically before replying: "It seems you're about to find out soon." Shadow clenched his teeth together loudly. _What do you mean, you bastard?_

Eggman walked over to the left of the cavern, and pressed a few buttons inserted into the wall. He then left the room, and the lights shut off behind him, plunging the two hedgehogs into darkness.

Shadow heard the sound of something robotic above him, and felt something on his forehead. . .

Suddenly, Shadow lost all sense of thought. His mind shut off, and his eyes lost their pupils momentarily. A few seconds later, Eggman came in again, pressing more buttons on the wall. The glass disappeared, the chains cut loose.

Shadow dropped to the ground, placing one palm on the ground like how a runner starts a race. He then stood up and calmly walked over to Eggman, stood before him, and kneeled. Silver did the exact same thing.

Eggman started to laugh like a maniac crazed with power. "Finally, I shall get my revenge on Sonic! Muahahahahahah!"


	3. Eggman's New Weapon

The patter of Sonic's shoes against the forest floor beat a steady pattern. The wind whipped through his fur. "It's good to be running again!" He said.

"Hey Sonic!" Tails flew in from above; his twin tails spinning together like helicopter blades. "Yo Tails! What's up?" Tails flew next to Sonic; Sonic slowed down to talk. "I'm fine, Sonic, but I think I heard something going on in the city…"

Just as Tails pointed in that direction, a faint _boom _was heard. "What was that?" Tails sounded frightened. "I don't know," Sonic replied, "But I think we need to check it out. C'mon buddy!" Sonic ran on ahead, leaving Tails behind. "Sonic!" Tails yelled. "Wait for me!"

Sonic reached the edge of the forest that looked onto the city. Slowing down a bit, he ran into the center of the city to find out what was going on. Jumping onto a building that was lying on its side, he took a look around. Some of the buildings were on fire, and people were running around, screaming. Sonic growled slightly.

Through all the commotion, Eggman rose up on his hovercraft on the edge of the building Sonic was on. He clasped his hands together and laughed hysterically before speaking. "Ah, Sonic. It's so nice to see you again." "You again, Eggman?" Sonic retorted. "Are you trying to take over the world again, or what? You know I always end up winning." Eggman grinned evilly. "Let's see about that. . ."

He pressed a button on the control pad in his hovercraft, and Shadow rose up on the building, landing on it with his arms crossed. His pupils flickered on and off in his eyes. "Whoa, Shadow, what's wrong with you?" Sonic exclaimed, surprised. Right after he said that, Silver rose up next to Shadow, arms crossed too.

Sonic backed up a little at that. "Uh, guys…"

"Shadow! Silver!" Eggman declared. "Bring Sonic to me!"

"Okay, I'm outta here!" Sonic ran up the side of a building next to him, jumping onto its side and running to the left. Shadow teleported in front of him. Sonic skidded to a stop and changed direction, running to the right. Silver teleported in front of him there. Sonic changed direction again, running straight up the building onto the top. Both Silver and Shadow teleported there, stopping Sonic in his tracks.

Silver aimed one of his physic attacks at Sonic, attempting to knock him out. Sonic dodged a second before it hit. Silver kept aiming attacks, and Sonic kept dodging them; Shadow was watching from behind Silver. Sonic was pushed back onto the edge. Silver used one more physic attack on him that grabbed him by the neck and held him over the edge. Sonic struggled to get out. Shadow stepped forward and raised his right arm like he was about to throw a lance. "Chaos Spear!" He yelled, and a Chaos Spear appeared in his hand. He threw it at Sonic, and it hit right in his chest. Sonic stopped struggling. Waves of pain ripped through his whole body. Silver let go and Sonic fell towards the ground. But right before he was about to hit, something caught him, laid him down gently, and disappeared. Sonic stood up and shook his head a bit. Pain still lingered at the corners of his body, but most of it was gone. After a moment he opened his eyes, only to find out he was surrounded by Eggman's robots! He was pushed back onto the building behind him. Looking up, he noticed that Silver and Shadow were still on the top of the building, looking down at the battle. He was just about to start smashing the robots, when a voice called out, "Outta my way!" Something-or someone-rain through the robots, smashing about half of them. Sonic commenced to smashing the other half. Then the thing ran up to Eggman and said, "Hi Eggie! Remember me?" Then it punched him in the nose! It obviously was broken, because Sonic saw blood streaming out of it. Eggman yelled, "Retreat!" And he flew away. Shadow and Silver flew after him. The mysterious person had vanished.

Right after that, it started to rain, putting the flames out on the buildings. "Who was that?" Sonic mumbled to himself. "It saved my life, twice!" Looking up, he noticed little star-like things coming down from the sky. They were fixing everything! Soon the city was back to normal. "I've gotta save my friends from Dr. Eggman!" He declared, racing away.


	4. Search for Revenge

Meanwhile, back at Eggman's lab, Rogue, Blaze and Mephiles all suffered the same fate as Shadow and Silver. But Eggman was in a different part of his lab at the moment, sulking.

"Grr…I had the perfect plan, and she ruined it! That interferencing little hedgehog!"

At that same time, Sonic was running through the forest, trying to find Eggman's lair. He skidded to a stop at a fork in the path. Just as he was about to choose his way, a voice called out: "Sonic."

It was a girl's voice by the sound of it, and it seemed to come from every direction. "I wouldn't do what you were doing. You'll fall right into Eggman's trap."

Sonic turned around sharply, looking for the speaker. "Where are you?" He asked. The voice replied, "Please, Sonic, do not be alarmed. Remember yesterday?" It sounded like it was pleading, almost scared.

"Show yourself!"

Sonic heard a rustle in the leaves to the right of him, and saw a figure sitting on a branch of a tree. It was a female hedgehog, with four main spikes showing on her head. Her fur was colored snow white, but tips of red color showed in the middle of her head, leading it down in a V-shape to all spikes. She was wearing jeans and a belt, and one leg was held tightly against her chest, resting on the branch. She smiled.

"Who are you? Sonic asked. "You were talking about yesterday…."

The hedgehog replied, "I'm Spear, Spear the Hedgehog. And yes, I was there when you were attacked by Eggman. You are now trying to find his lair to save your friends, aren't you?"

"How did you know that? I intended to go alone," Sonic asked, surprised. "Well," Spear replied, looking amused, "It seems that you told Knuckles that you were going, and he found me and told me everything." "Then where is he?" "Right here."

Just then, Knuckles the Echidna ran out of the bushes and stopped in front of Sonic. "Sonic! Dude! Oh my God what were you thinking?" "Whoa Knux, calm down!" Sonic said. "I'm fine. And question: why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Knuckles replied. "I want to come and kick Eggman's butt!" "Well that's a no on that. Sorry buddy, but I need to do this alone." Sonic replied. "And question two: why are you with Spear?"

"Oh that's easy." Knuckles answered. "Yesterday, I tried to help you when Shadow and Silver were attacking you, but it seems Eggman knew I was here, so I was stuck attacking his robots. And that's when Spear popped in and saved you. And why were Silver and Shadow attacking you anyway?" Sonic just shrugged. "They were under a mind control," Spear replied, jumping down and walking to Knuckles and Sonic. "Of course it was Eggman's doing. Did you see the way they were acting like his minions, and how their pupils were often disappearing? This is bad, even for his standards." She closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "I think that Eggman may—"

"Okay, let's back up a bit." Sonic held out his arms and made pushing motions with them. "_Spear _saved me?" "Well duh." Spear rolled her eyes at the question. "I couldn't just stand there and watch you die, obviously. Now can we go ahead and find Eggman, so we can kick his butt?"


	5. Even With Help

So, we find our hero, Sonic, and his companions searching to find our most infamous Dr. Eggman. Sonic reluctantly let Knuckles and Spear come along, knowing that he needed the help if he was going to go up against Shadow and Silver, even though he said he needed to do this alone.

After about five hours of searching, the team still had no clue as to where it is. Spear groaned. "How long is this going to take?" she whined. "I've never had such a boring day in my life." She meddled with the little pouch clasped onto her belt. "Don't worry." Knuckles replied. "If anyone has a plan, it's Sonic." "Yeah, well, I think you can count that out now, buddy." Sonic replied, looking like an idiot. "I don't have any idea either…" "That's just great," Spear snapped. "I don't like our chances if we have to search for another whole day." She crossed her arms and turned around, facing the setting sun with a slight huff.

A sudden wind ruffled the grass below their feet. Sonic and Knuckles look down, startled. Spear just stood her ground, determined not to show any interest. Sonic looked up as the wind got stronger. The sound of a metal machine filled his ears. "Spear!" He yelled. "Look out!" Spear looked up just in time to see a metallic claw hand coming straight towards her. She couldn't react fast enough, and it soon had her in its grasp. She struggled but couldn't break free. A few seconds later, Eggman came into the clearing, riding on a hovercraft (thing), unsurprisingly which the hand was connected to. "Oh ho ho ho!" Eggman cackled. "I found you at last, you meddling hedgehog!" Sonic took on a fighting stance. "What do you want now Eggman?" He yelled. "It seems you're about to find out." Just then, seeming like it was on cue, Shadow and Silver flew into place beside Eggman. Sonic and Knuckles stepped back a bit. "You see," Eggman began, "I have captured these pests and made them my slaves. Now they serve me willingly and without question." Sonic growled fiercely, but his eyes were alight with fear. "So now," he continued, waving his hand forward so Blaze and Rouge walked up. "You shall witness my latest weapon and you will finally be defeated!" He finished with his trademark cackle and pointed his finger at Sonic and Knuckles. Silver and Rouge ran (well, Silver flew, Rouge ran) toward Knuckles, and Shadow and Blaze made their way toward Sonic.

Eggman smirked and started to fly away. Spear struggled in the robotic claw, but still couldn't get out. Eggman pushed a button and the claw moved to make Spear face him. "You are my prisoner now," he cackled. Spear almost literally hissed at him. "Never!" She then opened the clasp on the pouch of her belt and pulled out a card. She thrust the hand that was holding it into the air and shouted "Danmaku!" Suddenly, two black wisps of darkness energy twirled around her arm and into the card, and then shot out into the sky in a single beam. Then bullets came raining down on everything. Robots were smashed, both enemies and allies were pounded, and-of course-Eggman's hovercraft was annihilated.

The claw snapped off and loosened the grip on Spear. She pushed it off and landed on her feet, one in front of the other, and one hand on the ground. The other hand was held up in the air. She looked up and jumped up, clenching her fist. The bulletstorm stopped. She collapsed to the ground and lay there for a second before pushing herself off the ground. She groaned and pulled herself up. She only had a second to recover until she turned back and was knocked out by one of Silver's energy blasts.

Sonic hissed. He was on his knees, and so was everyone else. The sudden bulletstorm had taken out all of the robots that he could see, and had hurt everyone pretty badly. Spear was nowhere to be seen. He knew that he probably couldn't defeat Shadow and Blaze now. Plus, they were already on their feet. He struggled to his and faced them, trying to look defiant. Obviously, Blaze wasn't amused, because she shot a ball of fire at Sonic. He narrowly dodged, but he was nailed in the side by a Chaos Spear. He froze and crumpled to his knees again, hyperventilating. Shadow kicked his head and he was knocked backwards. Both Shadow and Blaze laughed. Sonic looked up. He saw, on Blaze's forehead, something that looked like . . . light beams?

Sonic suddenly jumped up and punched her head. She froze, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head and closed. She fell to the ground as Sonic attempted to roundhouse-kick Shadow. He held up a hand and blocked the kick, throwing Sonic into a tree.

Sonic caught himself on the trunk of it and back flipped onto the ground neatly. He turned back to Shadow, who had his arms crossed and waiting for the next attack. Looking past Shadow, he saw that Silver had lifted Spear up by her neck and was aiming a punch to her throat. Sonic jumped up and stepped on Shadow's head, using it as a springboard and dashed right in front of Silver. He punched Silver's forehead first and Silver collapsed to the ground, letting go of Spear. She fell too, unconscious. Sonic looked around. Rogue and Shadow were fleeing; Knuckles lay against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He picked up Spear by her arm and laid her against another tree, then walked over to Knuckles.

"What do you think Eggman did to successfully capture them?" Sonic asked. Knuckles shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied. Sonic looked up at the sky. "Well . . . it seems we need to find out what's going on here, huh?" he suggested, it not really being a suggestion but more like a statement. Knuckles groaned. "Oh great. I know something bad is gonna happen." "Lighten up Knux!" Sonic laughed, acting more like his old self. "It's gonna be awesome!"

Knuckles didn't reply as he saw Blaze and Silver get up. "What just happened?" Blaze asked, clearly confused.

"Eggman's mind control," answered Sonic bluntly.

"Don't ask," Knuckles added, standing up.

Silver stood up and helped Blaze. "So that's it?" he asked. "You don't know any more?" Sonic shook his head. "We're trying to find out more," he answered.

He looked around to find Spear staring at him from where he left her. She grabbed a tree branch and pulled herself up, gasping slightly. _That always takes way too much energy from me, _she thought. _Don't use it again anytime soon._

"Did we win?" she asked. Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other, then back at her.

"Well . . . sorta," Sonic replied. "We got Silver and Blaze back, but Shadow, Rogue, and Egghead fled." They looked over at Silver and Blaze. They were keeping watch, just in case. "It's too dark to see almost anything," Knuckles commented. Indeed, the moon was already high into the sky, spreading a silvery light around the clearing.

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe we should stay here for the night," he suggested. Spear agreed without hesitation and climbed into the tree to keep watch. Sonic looked at her curiously, and jumped up into another tree to keep watch with her. Silver and Blaze lept down and walked off.


End file.
